Can You Forgive Me?
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: Set after Pocahontas 2. John Smith refused & shipwrecked lost his memory. He met Pocahontas who was betrayed by Rolfe. Pocahontas begged his perdon but John couldn't recognize her. She ran towards the cliff to kill herself & John pushed her back but...
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know who I am. Everyone called me John Smith but actually I couldn't remember anything.

As far as I could remember I fall from a ship & some people rescued me. My head was badly injured & I couldn't remember anything of my past even my name. It was a remote island. But one day I got a chance to get out from here. So I got into a ship & started my journey to a place called Virginia.

At last I reached the new world. Everything was very familiar but I couldn't remember when I had been there. I met a red haired man called Thomas who welcomed me as a friend when we first met. He hugged me like an old friend & took me to his house. His wife Maria was a wonderful woman & requested me to stay with them for few days. But I couldn't explain their cordial behaviour with a stranger like me.

The next evening I was walking along the beach. Suddenly I noticed a woman walking towards the sea. The furious waves were about to engulf her. I ran towards her & pulled her back.

'Why did you save me?' she asked without looking at me.

'You'll die.' I gripped her hand tightly making sure that she wouldn't do that again. 'Why are you doing that?'

'Everyone betrayed with me.' She sobbed 'I lost John Smith due to my foolishness. Now Rolfe marries another woman. I've no way except killing my self.'

'Killing yourself is not a good idea.' I tried to console her.

Hearing my voice her sobbing stopped. She looked at my face for some moments & threw herself in my arms 'John Smith, you are here.'

'Miss' I pushed her away 'It's a public place & I'm a stranger.'

She set her eyes on me 'John, I'm your Pocahontas. Can't you recognize me?'

My heart was about to stop by her breathtaking beauty. But I replied 'No, miss. I've never heard the name before.' Then I began to walk away.

The next morning I was awaken by some voices from the kitchen.

'I don't know why John is behaving in this way. He can't recognize even me.' Thomas said.

'Not even me.' said another female voice. 'Rolfe betrayed me. Now John is angry with me. What should I do?' her voice broke.

I stepped into the kitchen to find Thomas, Maria & Pocahontas. Pocahontas ran towards me & kissed my lips passionately.

'Miss, you shouldn't do this in public with a total stranger.' I pushed her away.

Pocahontas stepped back. Her face was wet with tears. 'I know I did wrong John.' She said in a broken voice 'But you shouldn't punish me in this way. Can't you forgive me ever?'

She knelt in front of me 'Please forgive me.'

I had no clue about what she was saying. But I felt her pain, betrayed by a lover & loosing another broke her heart. She was mentally very unstable. So she was behaving with me in this way.

'I don't know you.' I patted her back 'But I can share your pain.'

Maria said 'You shouldn't treat her in that way.'

'I don't know her.' I shook my head. Maria & Thomas exchanged a meaningful look 'Then you can console her. You can be her friend.'

'Well I'll try.' I replied. Pocahontas smiled & kissed my cheek 'Tomorrow I'll take you somewhere that can remind you everything.'

**Oh it's not my brightest idea. But I absolutely dislike Pocahontas 2, so I tried to make a good ending. **

**Please REVIEW for UPDATE if you read this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was awaken by a sweet voice beside me. I opened my eyes to find Pocahontas smiling at me.

'Wake up, my lazy bird.' She smiled sitting beside me.

I sat up in my bed instantly 'Miss, you shouldn't come into my room alone. It's very odd.'

Her smile disappeared. She covered her face in her hand & ran away from my room. I really didn't know why she was so interested about me. I noticed the box she left on my bed. I got down from the bed & began walking towards the kitchen. Suddenly I heard some voices from another room.

'Why he is behaving with me in this way?' Pocahontas asked in a broken voice 'why he is so rude with me? I know I did wrong but... 'Suddenly she stopped & then said, 'He can't punish me in this way. There is something wrong, Thomas.'

I heard Thomas saying 'There is something wrong. I thought it when I saw him first time. At last I've found that. But Pocahontas, are you mentally prepared to hear that? I know your mental condition is not good.'

'If it was yesterday I would say that I'm not but today I'm ready to hear anything.' She replied.

Thomas said 'I was really surprised with his strange behaviour with us & you yesterday. So I found Captain Newport who carried him here. He took me to the doctor who treated John. He said that seven months ago John was shipwrecked on his way to Virginia. His head was badly injured & he is suffering from anterograde amnesia. That means he is perfectly normal except he has no memory of his past. The doctor convinced Captain Newport to bring him here to improve his condition..'

'He was coming here! After all I had done to him.' Pocahontas broke into tears 'How could be I became so blind. He would change his mind for me. But when I realized the truth, he was far away from me & I was about to marry Rolfe. But when I lost my honour in the society for him, I had no way except killing myself. But I wanted to live again when I found John but now he can't recognize me.'

Thomas tried to console her 'Don't give up hope, friend. Doctor says that he will be fine. But we must try to recall his past with him. Someday he'll recover.'

'But what if his condition becomes worse for me?' Pocahontas hesitated for a moment 'After all it's my fault. He was coming here for me & lost his memory for me.'

'He still loves you.' Thomas said in a comforting voice 'He needs you more than any time now.'

But Pocahontas continued her sobbing.

Thomas said again, 'I know Pocahontas; your mental condition is not so good too. But please don't cry in front of John.'

'I'll not cry.' Pocahontas stopped her sobbing.

**I'm back at last. Thanks for your reviews. Please REVIEW more for updates.**

**'Love or Revenge' is also updated. Please REVIEW that one too.**


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't understand about what they were talking about. I stepped into the room with the box in my hand. They stopped talking when they noticed me.

'Miss, you've left this in my room.' I said to Pocahontas.

She stood up, wiped her tears away & took the box from me.

'Have your breakfast John. We are going to see old friends.' She giggled.

I had no idea who the old friends would be. After the breakfast Thomas told me to get ready. So I went into my room & tried to find something good to wear. But I had only a pair of dress given by my rescuers.

Suddenly Pocahontas walked into my room with the box in her hand.

'This is a present for you.' She gave the box to me. I took it & opened it to find a beautiful blue shirt.

'I think blue is your favourite colour.' She said. I had no idea if blue was my favourite colour but I liked the shirt.

Suddenly I asked her, 'Miss, why were you trying to suicide yesterday?'

She bent her head 'When a girl is humiliated in the society & has no way then what can she do?'

'But who did this to you?' I couldn't resist my curiosity.

'John Rolfe' she replied in a cold voice. The name was so familiar that I searched my memory to find that. But it was of no result. Suddenly my head began aching so I threw away the thought. But still the name filled my mind with an unknown bitterness.

I tried to wear the shirt but I jumbled up the buttons. I tried a lot to arrange them but failed. Pocahontas smiled & helped me to button my shirt. When she touched my I had a strange feelings but I couldn't explain that. As if I knew her for years but a curtain of mist just obscured my past & I couldn't see through that.

Pocahontas felt that too. She blushed.

Suddenly I realized that it wasn't fair to be alone with a stranger woman for long. So i told her, 'Miss, it's not fair to be alone with you for this long. You may go now.'

'Yes, I should.' She blushed harder again & left the room.

**Oh, it's not so good chapter. But I need your suggestions to write my story.**

**REVIEW more for UPDATES. Thanks to reviewers for their kind reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

We were walking along the streets of Jamestown. I was accompanied by Pocahontas & Thomas.

'Remember, we made this wall together.' he said standing in front of the boundary wall. 'It was raining & Ben was making jokes.'

I stopped there for a while. Many voices, many laughters came into my mind like a bolt of lightening. But they were gone as they came.

'No' I nodded 'I have never seen this before.' Then I turned to him 'Can you tell me Thomas about what are you talking about. Who is Ben?'

Thomas gave a sigh of disappointment. We walked silently. Many people said me good morning like old friends but I had never seen them before. Really very weird!

We stopped in front of a wooden house with a signboard on the top of it which read, 'Virginia Company Office, Jamestown Branch.'

We walked inside to find some people discussing something. When they noticed me they ran towards me & hugged me like old friends.

'What a surprise, Captain Smith.' a strong black haired man said 'I thought you are travelling around the world.'

'Who are you?' I gave him a surprised look.

'I'm Ben.' He smiled 'Both of us are old sea dogs.'

'Tell captain about our newest plan.' Said a red haired man called Lon from behind.

Ben led me towards the table. I noticed some maps & charts on it but I had no idea how to use them. I also learned their names Lin, Ben, Nick, Jack etc.

'We are planing of an expedition to the north.' Lon said 'I hope captain will join us.'

'Of course he will join us.' Ben said 'Sailing is his passion. Remember what he said when Ratcliffe talked about gold 'I need nothing if I were in the sea.''

Jack Put his arm around me, 'Congratulations Captain for putting Ratcliffe in the jail.'

I had no clue about what they were talking about. Suddenly my head began aching. Many voices, many words began ringing in my ears. Many faces, many scenes began coming & going like flashes. I couldn't understand them. My headache increased with that. I gripped my head tightly & suddenly fall down from the chair.

'Stop. Stop that' I shouted 'I can't take any more. I don't know about sailing. I don't know who Ratcliffe is. I don't know who I am.' I burried my face in my hands.

Everyone stopped & exchanged surpised looks. Thomas & Pocahontas ran towards me & helped me to stand. Then they supported me to outside.

**REVIEW for UPDATE.**

**Thanks for kind reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the fresh air I felt a little better. Then Pocahontas asked me, 'What happened to you?'

'I'm hearing voices & having visions as I always do since my accident.' I replied 'But I can't understand them.' Suddenly I asked her, 'Who is Ratcliffe?'

She looked into my eyes & said 'The evil govornor who tried to kill my father but you took the bullet for him. For him I ended up in a tower in London. But you put him in jail. Can you remember anything, John?'

Everything was very familiar but I couldn't remember them. Whenever I tried to remember anything since my accident the bad headache returned & I gave up.

Suddenly a red haired man called Pocahontas from behind. When Pocahontas saw him blood drained away from her face. Thomas pulled me aside.

'What do you want again?'she asked in a bitter voice.

'To take you back.' the man held her hands 'After all we were about to be married. Now my wife is dead & I'm free to marry you now.'

'How can you imagine that I would marry you after all you've done to me.' Pocahontas shouted 'Go away. I don't want to see your face again.'

Then she walked away from the man. I couldn't like the man. He was so familiar that I began to search my memory for him. That man filled my mind with a strange bitterness.

'He came to ruin my life again' Pocahontas gritted her teeth.

But I didn't answer. I tried harder to remember him. Suddenly the headache returned again. I could see many faces & I could recognize John Rolfe among them whom I saw a moment ago. Many voices began ringing in my ears & I could understand his voice '_Don't dare to say I don't care about her.'_

Pocahontas watched me for a while. 'Are you feeling sick again, John? ' she asked anxiously.

I tried harder to ease the pain by gritting my teeth. But the headache continued to increase.

Suddenly I lost my temper. 'I don't want to see you with Rolfe again.' I shouted subconciously. I fall on my knees. Pocahontas ran to hold me but I pushed her away & she fall on the ground. Her forehead was cut & she began bleeding.

'Don't come to me again.' I shouted & tried to run away. Thomas tried to stop me.

'Let me go.' I struggled in his firm grip. 'All of you are making me sick.' The pain in my head became intolerable & I fainted in his arms.

**REVIEW for UPDATEs. **

**I need your sugesstions always to write this story.**

**Thanks for reviews again.**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in my bed at Thomas's house. My head was still throbbing. I found Maria sitting beside me. She gave me a cup of medicine, I drank that & burried my face in the pillow & tried to sleep. Suddenly I heard some voices from the next room.

'Doctor' Pocahontas said in a broken voice 'I'm afraid of him. He is acting like crazy & hearing & seeing voices & visions.'

'Don't worry, miss.' Doctor said 'I've treated him since his accident. He has this problem from then. Those voices & visions are nothing but the blasts from the past. His subconscious mind can remember everything but his conscious mind can't. So whenever he sees or hears something about his past those memories try to come back to him. But he can't just understand them or doesn't try to understand them. In his sleep he sometimes can recall them but when he wakes up he can't remember them. His subconscious mind just tries to tell everything to his conscious mind by those visions & voices.'

'But doctor' Thomas spoke 'What about that headache? It's driving him crazy.'

'Yes, that's a matter of concern.' Doctor replied ' You know that his head was very badly injured. We thought about possible brain damage. But he overcame that critical period. Actually the headache occurs when he tries to remember anything. It occurs just because the excessive mental pressure he puts on his brain & mind trying to remember anything. That stress makes him furious & violent. He looses his control over himself. He doesn't know what he is doing then. But he can recall some of his memories then. Can he say any name or event yet?'

Pocahontas stopped sobbing. 'Yes,' she said 'He told something about Rolfe & then became angry with me.'

'Oh, that's a good sign.' Doctor smiled a little 'At least he can recognize one person. He couldn't recognize anyone before. That means he is improving.'

'But, doctor' Thomas spoke again 'Will he recover?'

'Of course' doctor replied 'He is not becoming insane. He just becomes furious not when he can't remember anything despite of trial. But you must make him remember. Just make him look inside the voices & visions.'

When the doctor left Pocahontas said to Thomas 'I've dreamt of grandmother Willow yesterday. You know I've never seen her since I left John. I thought she left me. But in my dream she said to make John look inside the voices & visions just like the doctor said. I think she is coming back to me.'

Suddenly she broke into tears 'Thomas everything happens because of me. How can I pay for my past?'

Thomas tried to console her 'Stop blaming yourself Pocahontas. You must be strong for John.'

But she continued sobbing.

Suddenly I felt terrible for what I had done to her. I didn't know why but I suddenly realized that she was a broken hearted woman just yearning for love. I would never hurt her again if I could keep myself in control.

**REVIEW for UPDATE. It's not so good chapter but I think it explains something about my story. Next one will be better. **

**Thanks for your great idea. Thanks for reviews. I'll start a new Pocahontas story called 'Rain' very soon. Keep reading.**

**Thanks for loving my story so much. Sorry for keep you waiting. My college has started & I've to work hard for my new placement in Phyciatry ward in National Mental Health Institute. My exam is coming near & I've to study with my partner till late so I was late. Don't worry I'll continue my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day during breakfast Thomas whispered to me 'John, please don't hurt Pocahontas again. She is in fragile mental condition. She is really having rough time now.'

I turned my head to see her working with Maria in the kitchen. A moment later she sat beside me with another plate of food. 'How are you feeling today?' she asked without looking at me. 'Better.' I looked at her face. The cut on her forehead really made me to feel terribly guilty. ' Miss, I'm sorry for yesterday.' I tried to apologize.

She raised her face to look at me. After a moment she smiled 'I don't mind with that. By the way can you come with me today? I think you'll like to see this place. But consider your physical condition first.'

I looked into her eyes. Somehow I couldn't deny her 'I'll go with you. Don't worry, I'll be fine.'

She took me deep into the forest. We walked together & talked about many things. I was curious like a child & she tried her best to answer my questions.

But one thing made me to feel strange. Everything was so familiar as if I was been here before. But I just couldn't remember.

We stood beside a waterfall. 'We met here for the first time.' she said in a dreamy voice 'You were about to shoot me & i was running away form you. Can you remember anything, John?'

I couldn't understand about what she was talking about. But I just couldn't stop thinking about her. She had a strange personality & connection with everything of the nature that I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her every gesture was so familiar that I kept looking at her. She was much alike with the shadowy lady whom I often saw in my visions. I stepped near to her & gently stroke her hairs.

'You are so familiar. Have we met before?' I whispered.

She looked into my eyes & stepped closer. 'Yes' she whispered back. Her eyes became intense.

Suddenly a strange mist began to cover my consciousness. My hand trembled so violently that the bag in my hand fell on the ground with a loud thud. I lost my balance & about to fall on the ground. But she held me tightly. 'John, what happened?' she was about to cry.

Suddenly everything around me disappeared. I could see the shadowy lady standing holding my hand. But suddenly Rolfe came with an evil smile on his face. My shadow lady walked away with him. 'No, Rolfe, no' I shouted on the top of my voice 'Don't take her away from me.'

'John' Pocahontas shook my shoulders 'What are you saying? Rolfe is not here.'

Her voice brought me back to the reality. I regain my balance & freed myself from her embrace.

'Miss, we should keep some distance.' I stepped back. 'After all we are strangers.'

Her eyes were full of tears.

'John,' she tried to hide her tears 'You can remember Rolfe. But can you ever remember me?'

I gazed into her face for a while, and then replied 'No.'

'Oh!' she moved her eyes away from me & sighed.

**REVIEW for updates.**

**Thanks for liking my story & reviewing it. Hope you'll like this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

She took me in a beautiful glade. We sat under a big old willow tree.

Pocahontas faced the tree & whispered 'Grandmother Willow, I need to talk with you.' She watched the tree for a while waiting for something to happen. But nothing happened. She moved her eyes from the tree & sighed 'The holy spirit of grandmother willow has left me since I left you, John. I've never seen her since I came back here with Rolfe. When I saw her yesterday in my dream, I thought she would come back. But she still doesn't showing herself to me. But I need her now more than ever.' She closed her eyes for a moment as if she was sleeping.

Suddenly a blast of wind blew around us. She opened her eyes. Her face was shining with joy. 'But I can hear grandmother willow in the winds. She was saying look inside your visions & voices.' She cried looking at me 'Look inside yourself John.'

I couldn't understand any of her words. So I remained silent. I was just enjoying the beauty of this place. But she sat beside me & giggled 'John, we came here for the first time trying to escape from Nakoma's eyes. You were afraid when you saw grandmother willow. Your men were searching for you but we hid ourselves here. Can you remember anything, John?' She came closer to me & said in a half whisper 'We had our wonderful times here. We had made many decisions here.' Then she fixed her amber eyes on me & pleaded 'oh, please try to remember. It's very important for both of us.'

Her every word was so familiar that I tried to search them in my memories. But again those voices & visions returned. I could see two people very clearly for the first time in my vision. I had never seen them so clearly before because they were blurred. I saw them running, singing & enjoying themselves. I could hear their voices but couldn't understand the words. I couldn't see their faces.

But suddenly the bad headache returned & I fell on my knees. I buried my face in my hands & as if I were fainted.

Pocahontas ran towards me & helped me to sit up straight. She poured the medicine in a cup given by the doctor that she was carrying in a bottle. She feed me the medicine. After a moment or two the headache was gone & I looked at her face. She was watching me anxiously.

'Can you see or hear anything?' she asked eagerly 'Try to remember what you've seen or heard.'

**Thanks to all who reviewed & liked this story.**

**Special thanks to 'PocahontasJohnSmithForever' for giving the idea for this chapter. I've used her idea in a little modified form. So I'm really grateful to her.**

**Please REVIEW for UPDATES.**


	9. Chapter 9

'Can you see or hear anything?' Pocahontas asked me again anxiously.

I tried to remember my visions.

'Yes,' I paused for a while 'Two people... running...talking...enjoying themselves.' I tried to say as far as I could remember. 'I can hear their voices too.'

'What are they saying?' Pocahontas gave me a questioning look.

I tried to remember what I heard but I had never understood them. All the words seemed coming from far away. I tried harder & suddenly I could remember one of them singing 'Can you paint with the colours of the winds?'

'Please, John, try harder.' Pocahontas sat closer to me & stroked my hairs gently ' Look inside your visions & tell me what can you see.'

I looked again inside the scene I had seen.

Two people...Suddenly I recognized myself as one of them & another woman but she was just covered by a strange mist. I had seen her many times in my dreams but I had never seen her face. I couldn't remember her name but suddenly I realized that I loved her & still I love her. So I named her 'Shadow lady.'

'I can see...' I began 'Myself here in the forest with a woman. Like shadow.'

Pocahontas became more & more excited. 'Yes, a woman but can you recognize her?'

Her breathing became faster & eyes became brighter.

'No' I replied a moment later 'I can see her but I can never see her face. She is just obscured by a strange mist. I've seen her in my dreams too but she was just like a shadow.'

'Oh!' she sighed. I knew that she was very disappointed. Then she looked around & stood up 'It's about dark. We must go now.'

**REVIEW for UPDATES.**

**I'm putting a new PATF story called 'Shooting star.' Please review that one too, if you are a PATF fan.**


	10. Chapter 10

She took me to her village. She was the youngest daughter of chief Powatan. He was a very good man. He came to welcome his daughter. He kissed her forehead & asked 'Where have you been for last two days?'

'I was in Jamestown.' Pocahontas replied 'With Thomas & his wife.' Then she smiled 'I've someone to meet you.'

When Powatan saw me he hugged me tightly 'Welcome, white brother. Good to see you again. Thanks again for saving my life.'

I couldn't understand about what he was talking about. I gave him a surprised look 'Sir have we met before?'

Powatan also became very much surprised. He gave Pocahontas a questioning look. She whispered something in his ears & he nodded. Then he took my hand & led me inside the village.

He arranged a feast in my honour. The village people were very friendly. I began to like them.

After the wonderful feast I was standing alone under the open night sky. I was thinking about the whole day. Everything was so familiar- this forest, these people & specially Pocahontas. I felt sorry for her but had a strange attraction for her. I didn't know if I felt only pity for her current mental distress of loosing her love or something more. But I felt that I couldn't hurt her anymore because she became very dependant on me mentally. May be she would suicide if I hurt her again.

Suddenly she stood beside me with something in her hand.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

'Yes' I nodded. Then she took my hand & placed something on my palm. I looked at it & found a compass.

'What about it?' I asked her.

'It was yours.' She replied 'You gave it to me. But I buried it under the snow. I wanted to forget you.'

'It's a very childish act.' I said 'And how I gave this to you? I've never met you before.'

'We've met.' Her voice was about to be broken 'Please try to remember someone you loved long ago.'

'No,' I nodded impatiently 'I know I've loved a woman once. I can see her in my dreams. She is my shadow lady.'

'But the shadow lady is me.' She tried to convince me 'Her name was Pocahontas.'

'That's your name, miss.' I narrowed my eyes 'It's not her name. If it was her name I could recall that.'

'But you said she is like me.' She said.

'No,' I nodded again 'You are much alike but not the same. You are loving & caring but she doesn't love me. She just walks away with Rolfe.'

Suddenly blood drained away from her face 'You can never forgive her for that. But if I were the shadow lady what would you do? Will you forgive me?'

I looked into her eyes for a moment, they were full of tears. 'If I meet my shadow lady, then I'll decide. But you are not her.'

'Can't you give her a chance?' she said in a half whisper.

'I don't know.' I replied giving the compass back to her.

**Please REVIEW for UPDATES.**

**I'll update 'Rain' after finishing this story.**

**By the way I can't update for a while until 11th November. Because we are celebrating our biggest religious festival & I've a houseful of guests. After that I've my Mid Term Exam until 11 November. **

**But don't worry I'll be back after 11th November. Wait until then.**

**But Keep reviewing.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were very wonderful with Pocahontas but she was often in very unstable mood. She recalled something from her past & smiled, then the next time she broke into tears saying that she was trying to forget me & begged pardon for that. I tried to console her. She always waited anxiously for my answer but I had only one answer for her that 'I don't know.'

Thomas & his wonderful wife Maria were also trying their best to tell me something about my past. But it was my bad luck that I couldn't recall any of them. They told me about the voyages we had together, the evil governor Ratcliffe, the conflict between us. Everything was so familiar that I tried hard to remember them. Then the visions & voices returned. I saw myself with some people but all of them were covered by strange mist. The next time that horrible headache retuned & I often passed out.

A month later I heard Pocahontas crying with Thomas 'I can't see him like this any more. It's my entire fault.'

Thomas stopped her 'Please stop blaming yourself, Pocahontas. It's better to do something to bring his memory back. I think we just give him time to recover.'

But Pocahontas continued to sob. I felt very guilty. Everything was just like a nightmare. I didn't know anything about myself & even when people tried to help me I just couldn't cooperate with them.

The next evening I was walking along the beach with Pocahontas. I just loved her company.

Suddenly I faced her & said 'Give up all of these. May be I'm not the person you are looking for.'

Pocahontas stopped & looked into my eyes 'You are the person I'm looking for.' She whispered. Then she stepped nearer & kissed my lips. I felt that my lips were burned & I was shivering like a feverish person.

'Can you remember our first kiss in the glade?' she looked into my eyes anxiously.

I didn't answer because I knew that my answer would hurt her. But she asked me again the same question.

Suddenly I remembered that it wasn't fair to kiss a stranger woman in a public place. So I broke the kiss & gently stepped away from her.

'Don't do that.' I said at last 'We are just strangers. You know I love my 'Shadow lady' & I'm still in love with her.'

She gave me a disappointed look & sighed.

**Sorry for my long absence. Like this one? This story goanna be a little longer. I hope you are not bored.**

**Well continue to give your opinions about it. I need your help always.**


	12. Chapter 12

Suddenly we were startled by a voice from behind. We turned to find Rolfe with his luggage in his hand.

'Oh, good! Pocahontas has gotten a new boyfriend again!' he smiled wryly.

Then he looked at her 'I know men are attracted by you but when they discover there is nothing good with you, they leave you.'

Pocahontas became red. I felt that she was very abused by those words. She turned back.

Then he came nearer to me & smiled 'Oh it's Smith again! Good to see you again, cousin. Your parents will not be so happy if they find out that you are in love with a savage girl.'

Then he laughed evilly 'If you have any personality you will never go again with the girl who dumped you once.'

I heard that Pocahontas was sobbing. I couldn't take any more. I walked straight to him & grabbed his collar 'Don't dare to say any more words about her.'

'Why not?' he grinned 'She is a savage. I can say whatever I like.'

I felt my temper was rising. I felt like a wild lion. 'You can't say her like that' I shook him violently like a mad. I didn't know what I was doing. But I was about to throttle him & he was struggling hard in my firm grip. I was about to kill him but suddenly Pocahontas ran towards me, held me tightly & pulled me away from him.

'Stop John.' She cried 'You must not be excited. It's very bad for you. You are killing him.'

'No, he can't talk about you in that way.' I shook my head impatiently.

I saw Rolfe gave us an evil grin & ran away from the place. I watched him going. I was about to follow him but Pocahontas held me tightly in her firm embrace.

I looked at her face which was still shining with tears.

'No he can't make you cry.' I murmured 'It's wrong, very wrong.'

Suddenly I felt very light headed & fell on my knees.

'John!' Pocahontas ran towards me very quickly & held me tightly again.

'No, I can't see you like this any more.' She whispered 'I must do something for you. It's my last chance.'

I couldn't hear any more because I fainted in her arms.

**Please review for updates. Any suggestion about it is welcomed. By the way I've a big plan for it & it'll be a little long one. If you have any opinion about the plot you can tell me without hesitation.**

**But don't forget to REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

'Thomas, John had a journal which he kept always with him. Have you seen that recently?' Pocahontas asked Thomas at the dinner.

'No, we have not checked his bag since he came here.' Both Thomas & Maria replied.

I was hearing their conversation. Suddenly I felt very light headed & the glass in my hand fell on the floor & broken into many pieces. It was a new symptom now a days as well as that horrible headache. Pocahontas ran towards me & gently stroke my hairs 'Are you alright John?'

'Yes' I quickly got my control back.

'I've told you not to be excited.' She was watching me carefully.

I tried to avoid her eyes & tried to change the topics 'Are you talking about a journal?'

'Yes' Pocahontas gave me an excited look 'Do you have it still?'

'Yes, I think so.' I replied. All of them followed me to my room. I searched my bag & found a battered journal.

'I have never read this' I said.

'Why?' Pocahontas took the journal from my hand 'It is written by you & you are a good writer.'

'I can't read it' I sat down on my bed 'It is blurred'

She frowned & opened the diary. To their surprise its pages were blank except a few traces of ink.

'The sea water has washed away the ink' Thomas sighed 'Now our all hope is gone.'

Pocahontas didn't utter a word. Suddenly she sank into the floor with a drop of tear shining on her cheek.

Suddenly she stood up putting the journal aside & gave me a wild look.

'Still I need one answer from him.' She hissed at me 'You must give the answer to me.'

I was frightened with her strange behaviour. She had lost her emotional balance again.

-00000-

The next day Pocahontas took me to a mountain cliff. We walked there for sometime. She was strangely silent. We sat at the corner of the cliff.

'I'll tell you a story.' She spoke at last.

I sat beside her 'I love to hear stories.'

She looked at me & then began-

'Once there was a girl, daughter of a chief, free spirited & dreamt of true love. One day a handsome captain came & she found her love with him. He was injured & went back to his land. The girl waited for him many days. But she heard the news of his death. She went to his country & fell in love with another man. She met the captain in a strange situation but she decided to move on.

But a week later she realised how wrong she was. The captain always loved her & she also loved him too. But there was no way to turn back then. She was about to be married to her second lover. But he was playing with her. On her wedding day he came to the public with his real wife.

The girl felt very ashamed. She lost her honour & dignity in the society. She had no way to go back to her true love because he was far away from her then. So she wanted to suicide.'

Tears were rolling down from her eyes. Then she raised her face & looked at me 'It's the story of our life, John. I was the girl, you were the captain & Rolfe was the fraud. Now tell me can you forgive me for what I did?'

I couldn't understand any of her words. The story seemed very familiar but I couldn't remember where I had heard that. I couldn't find any answer. At last I replied 'I really don't know'

'Please try to remember' she gripped my hand tightly 'I need your answer. My next decision will depend on it.'

'I don't know' I shook my head impatiently 'Please let me go.' I tried to free myself from her firm grip.

'You must remember' she shouted out loudly 'I need my answer.' She shook my shoulders violently.

I was very frightened. She had lost her temper at last.

**There is a twist in next chapter. So REVIEW for updates.**

**Thanks to all reviewers & readers. My special gratitude to 'PocahontasJohnSmithForever' for her wonderful 'Journal idea'**


	14. Chapter 14

I was very afraid with her sudden outburst. But her every word seemed very familiar to me. They were like so real that I began to believe that those things actually happened in my life too. I searched into my head for those memories but I couldn't find them. I looked into her eyes. She was gentle now eagerly waiting for my answer. I wanted to answer her question really if I could. I tried harder to remember my past once again. But that horrible throbbing headache returned once again. I felt as if I was about to be fainted. But I didn't give up this time like before. I gripped my head tightly & tried to remember again. Suddenly I saw my shadow lady standing with me. She moved her lips to say 'We've walked through the same path once & now I found where I belong.' Then Rolfe came into the picture & she began to walk away with her. She tuned her face to see me for the last time & to my surprise her face was absolutely like Pocahontas. I looked at Pocahontas & there was no mistake. The horrible headache became more & more intolerable. I lost my temper. I forgot about her current fragile mental condition. She hurt me & so she must suffer. I couldn't think anything clearly due to the headache. I gripped my head more tightly & shouted 'You betrayed me, so I can never ever forgive you.'

'I know, you'll never forgive me.' she broke into tears & fell on her knees. 'Why should you?' she sobbed 'I did this to you. I must not live anymore.' She stood up & began to run towards the corner of the cliff. She was about to jump. But when I saw her about to kill herself again, something happened inside me. A flash of another memory came into my mind. She was kissing me, saving me from the execution. But now she was dying. I ran towards her & pushed her back. She fell on the ground but that headache returned once again in most severe form than ever. I looked to the bottom of the cliff which had no end. Suddenly a mist covered my consciousness & I tried to keep my balance but I couldn't.

I was falling from the cliff like I was flying in the air. Suddenly my feet touched the water below. I tried to swim but I couldn't. The water was engulfing me. I couldn't see anything...my vision was blurred. I was sinking. The water rushed into me though my mouth. A horrible storm broke my ship into pieces. I was thrown into the sea. I was trying to keep my head above the water. But another wave engulfed me once more. I couldn't swim anymore. I was tired. I couldn't breathe anymore. The water was surrounding me. I was sinking. Suddenly everything became dark.

So that was called death?

**REVIEW for update. Hope you like it.**

**At last I'm back into the plot. But I've to edit it for about 10 times. **

**I saw the trailer of 'Tangled' today in you tube. I'm really going to love the film :D (it'll be much better if it was in traditional Disney 2D form) I want to watch it now but I've to wait for about 3 months to see it here on DVD :(**


	15. Chapter 15

I was walking through a dark tunnel. I saw my shadow lady standing at the end of the tunnel. She was no one but Pocahontas. We were standing by the waterfall silently...our first kiss in the glade...her determination to save me from the blow...our separation. The picture changed. I saw her again in London. She was changed- too cold & artificial. She walked away with Rolfe. I wanted to scream, 'Don't leave me Pocahontas. I'll change my decision. I love you.' But I couldn't.

I woke up in the pool of sweat. I was panting. Someone was wiping my face with a wet cloth. I opened my eyes to find Pocahontas watching me anxiously. She was sitting beside me holding my hand. Her eyes were red. I knew she cried a lot. But why?

'What happened to me?' I tried to speak.

'You fell from the cliff but fortunately into the river below. You were about drowned. We saved you but you were unconscious for last two days. I was so worried.' She buried her face into my palm 'I thought I'll loose you. I prayed for you everyday. Don't do it again.'

I smiled looking into her eyes 'I'll die hundred times to save you, if you want to kill yourself again as you did once to save my life.'

'You remember me at last.' She was about to scream in joy.

'Yes, our every moment together.' I wiped away her tears. 'But I want to forget our times of separation.'

'Can you forgive me now?' Pocahontas brought her face closer & whispered.

'I'll always forgive you.' I smiled pulling her more closer.

At last our lips met in the true passionate kiss. We would always forgive each other.

Suddenly we broke as doctor came in. he smiled looking at me 'Good to see you awake again, John.'

'Thanks to you for all you did for me.' I sat up on my bed.

'No, no.' he smiled looking at Pocahontas 'Thanks to this young lady for what she did for you.'

We looked at each other & smiled. I squeezed her hand.

Then doctor sat beside me & said 'John I've to say something to you privately.' Then he looked at Pocahontas & smiled 'Can you give us a moment alone please?'

Pocahontas smiled & left the room.

Then doctor moved closer to me & said 'A letter has come from your parents to me about a week ago. I think now you must return to your home & tell them everything. I think they'll never take it easily. A great disaster is waiting for you there. You must settle that right.'

Then he handed me the letter & left the room. I knew something was waiting for me. I opened the letter & began to read.

**Happy New Year to all. **

**I'll reveal something exciting about Smith in the next chapter. Pls REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

I read the letter twice.

_Dear son,_

_I'm very glad to know that you've recovered at last. My special thanks to Doctor Goodman for his kind help for you. Your mother is dying to see you again. After Ratcliffe's arrest everyone knows your true identity. Now you can come home as my son-your real identity. Our people are waiting to see their future Lord._

_Your father,_

_Lord Gorge Smith_

I closed the letter. I felt an urge to see my family again not in any false disguise but in my true identity. All those years I couldn't tell anyone about my real past. I was their only child & I never wanted to suffer them anymore. But there was only one problem.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone was waiting for me. They knew about the letter but they didn't know the truth in it. I joined them in the dinner silently. My heart was so distressed as I felt myself divided into two halves.

Pocahontas noticed that 'What happened to you John? You're looking so distressed.'

I looked at her then moved my eyes away from her. I tried to hide my sigh.

'What happened?' Thomas asked me too 'Is there any bad news in that letter?'

I looked at Mariah. Only she knew the truth about me in this room. She spoke at last 'John you need to go back. You know they'll never take this so easily. You need to tell them everything.'

'I must solve the problem.' I sighed.

Pocahontas moved closer to me & asked 'What's the problem, John?'

I looked into her eyes. I couldn't see her crying anymore but I needed to tell her.

'The problem is you, Pocahontas.' I said at last.

'Why?' she gave me a puzzled look.

'If you know who I really am then you'll understand.' I said.

'You must tell your real identity to us all.' Maria spoke at last 'Now the truth must be disclosed.'

Everyone turned to give her a surprised look.

**Who is John actually? Well Review more to get the answer.**


	17. Chapter 17

'What do you mean by that?' Pocahontas glared at me 'All these time you've never told any one the truth about your identity. But why?'

Thomas also nodded 'Yes, now we want to know everything about you.'

I looked at them. Three pairs of eyes were watching me. I raised my head & then said 'Have you ever heard of Lord Gorge Smith?'

'Yes,' Everyone nodded. 'He is the one of the powerful man in England. He is a close friend of the royal family.' Thomas tried to explain to Pocahontas 'He inherits the province of Essex. He has no child. So John Rolf, the son of his sister is his heir. But he never claims him as his heir. Everyone thinks that he has a mysterious heir, but no one knows about who the real heir is.'

'Yes' I continued 'Until yesterday no one knew about that mysterious heir. But I'm the real heir of the province Essex.'

Everyone in the room seemed thunderstruck. 'You are the heir...' Thomas mumbled 'Are you kidding?'

'No more joking, John' Pocahontas giggled 'You're the future lord of Essex. How funny!'

'Don't laugh at him.' Maria spoke suddenly 'He is telling the truth.'

'But how?' both Thomas & Pocahontas gave me a surprised look.

'Well' I took a glance of them 'I'm the only son of Lord Gorge Smith. For ten years of his marriage he had no child. When Rolf was born to his sister, he was thought to be the heir. Well his parents thought that. But five years later when I was born, their hope tuned into despair.

My life was shadowed by conspiracy. The second day after my birth, someone tried to poison me. But luckily I survived. There were several attacks on me until I was two. Then my parents tried to save me by concealing my identity. They sent me the poorest area of the country as the nephew of a milk maid, Maria's mother. The whole thing of my disappearance was arranged like an accident & everyone thought I was dead.

But a year later my dad brought me back home by giving that milk maid a job in our old castle. Maria was my sister, the milk maid's daughter. I began to grow up with Rolfe as his friend. My dad tried to give me the same education like him. When I was ten, I knew the truth about me. I knew why the Lord & the Lady loved me so much.

But someone knew the truth too. I had another accident, in which I nearly died. But it was nothing but another trial to murder me.

When I was sixteen dad sent me to the sea as a ordinary cabin boy to hide me from the murderers.. I had to face all the hardship of the ordinary people to be here. I was never allowed to tell anyone about my aristocracy or not to do anything to reveal my identity. I lived as ordinary people & loved that way of simplicity. Yet I had one condition on me, I couldn't do anything to disgrace my nobility.

My life was perfectly safe until Ratcliffe was arrested. Well in that time I had to face other dangers. But still I was successfully hiding from my secret murderer. But when Ratcliffe was arrested & I was honoured by the king, my true identity was revealed. But yet I was not ready to go back home. I wanted Pocahontas beside me in my new life, my new identity.

But my secret murderer found me. In that shipwreck in which I ended up in amnesia someone really threw me out of the ship. Someone just around us is trying to kill me still.'

Pocahontas was watching me with a dumb surprise. A moment later she recovered 'But why have you never told this to me?'

I looked at her with all my emotions 'Because I never wanted to let the murderer hunt you like me.'

'You love me that much!' her voice trailed. Her eyes were full of tears.

**Like it? Well what will be Pocahontas' decision? See in next chapter.**

**Thanks for reviews. But still I want Many REVIEWS before the next one comes.**


	18. Chapter 18

'Then why you are so upset about everything?' Pocahontas spoke politely 'You need to meet your family. I can feel how much they suffered having their only child in danger.'

'I know that.' I nodded 'But what about you & me?'

'I like to meet your family.' Pocahontas moved nearer to me 'They will be my family someday.'

'That's the problem, Pocahontas.' I smiled wryly.

'What do you mean by that?' she frowned.

I felt really very guilty inside. But I needed to explain everything today.

'Well, none of my family knows about our relationship.' I tried to explain the worst part of my history ' My parents always wanted their daughter in law to be from a decent & noble family, expert in all aristocratic manners. They'll never accept anyone except from the noble families as my wife.'

'I'm the daughter of Chief Powatan.' Pocahontas suddenly glared at me 'My family is the most decent & honoured in my tribe. I'm not so simple as you think.'

I felt her sufferings. She had never allowed anyone to point at her family honour.

'But, to my parents you're nothing but a savage.' I said 'My father will never allow me to marry a savage. He is very conservative about this point although he loves me more than his own life. But he never wants to break the family tradition.'

'Then, I'll go with you. I'll prove myself worthy for your family to your father.' Pocahontas began pacing along the room, 'John I'll go with you. I'm not let you out alone this time.'

I felt amused with her possessiveness about me. She cared about me so much. But she needed to understand the harsh reality 'It's hard...' I tried to reason her 'Noble manners are so tough & my dad is so conservative...'

'Stop.' Pocahontas glared at me 'Don't think me so fragile. I've proved myself to your king once & now I'll prove myself once more to your family.'

'But..' I stopped her 'If anything goes wrong...I don't want to see a single drop of tear on your cheek.'

'John,' Pocahontas sat beside me & rested her head on my shoulder gently, then whispered 'It's no question of emotion now. It's the question about our life & future. I'm determined. I'll go with you.'

I looked into her eyes & sighed. I pulled her face nearer & placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Suddenly I felt very proud to have someone like her to love & care. No matter what would come between us I'd be always with her forever.

**What happens in England?**

**REVIEW more before the next chapter comes. I want many reviews from out now.**


	19. Chapter 19

So after a long journey we reached London. My parents were waiting for me. 'Welcome home.' Dad hugged me tightly. 'Oh dear, how much I've missed you!' Mom sobbed in my shoulder. 'I've missed you too.' I couldn't resist my tears too.

Suddenly dad noticed Pocahontas who was standing behind me. 'Who is this savage?' he frowned.

Pocahontas's smile disappeared. I walked near her &held her hands tightly 'She is not savage dad. She saved my life more than once & I love her.'

'Well!' Dad threw an unhappy look at us.

At the home I was really happy to have my old days again. It was castle made in fourteenth century. I grew up here & I loved every part of it. My mother really loved Pocahontas very much. She was really grateful to her to save my life. 'My sweet girl.' She always said. Pocahontas also felt easy with her. But still dad couldn't take her presence easily. He was planning to celebrate my return but I could feel there was another motive behind it.

But we were not worrying about it. We enjoyed exploring around the castle. We walked around the big garden of the castle. She was really amazed to see the old rooms & architecture of the castle. One day I planned to take her to an underground passage way where people used to hide during war.

'I can't understand how you people got this idea of such thing.' She uttered as we walked along the passageway. She clanged to my arms tightly. I knew she was afraid & I was enjoying her fear.

'Many people died here too.' I tried to make my voice mysterious 'You can here the cry of their unsatisfied souls.'

Suddenly the candle went out & we found ourselves completely alone in the dark.

'I'm afraid' Pocahontas clichéd my shoulder tightly. I knew she was really distressed but I liked her closeness now.

'Without light we can't go out of here & we'll die.' I sighed.

'We must die here!' she was about to scream 'I don't want to end our lives like this.' She sobbed. I felt her fears. I decided not to make her afraid anymore.

Suddenly I took her hands in the dark & whispered 'Baby, I love you always. I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?'

'Yes' she whispered back. I couldn't see her face in the dark but could feel her tears of joy. I cupped her face & placed a furious kiss on her lips &she retuned it passionately too.

'Now I'm happy to die here.' I broke the kiss.

'Don't make any joke John.' She giggled 'Let us out of here.'

'I knew the paths very well.' I picked her up in my arms & began to walk to the end of the tunnel. At last we found ourselves in the garden of the castle.

'I love you.' She kissed me passionately again. 'But I'm afraid about the ball tomorrow.' She sighed.

'Everything will be alright.'I kissed her again.

But we were broke by the sound of a carriage. We both looked at the carriage that stopped near the gate & a beautiful woman stepped out of it.

**REVIEW more to get the next update.**


	20. Chapter 20

I knew the woman. When I saw her I ran to hug her. 'Oh, I missed you Rebecca.' I hugged my childhood best friend tightly. 'I missed you too.' Rebecca hugged me back. Then we looked at each other. We met after long ten years. 'You've grown into a beautiful lady from that little weeping girl.' I stroke her cheeks playfully. 'But you're handsome as ever.' She punched my arm playfully. Suddenly Pocahontas stood beside me 'You've not introduced me with your friend, John?' she smiled. Rebecca also gave me a questioning look. 'Rebecca, this is Pocahontas, my fiancée. 'Rebecca smiled & took her hand gently 'I know my friend has a great choice.' I was happy to see the girls became good friends soon. 'Let me hear your story.' Rebecca & Pocahontas began walking together to the palace.

I noticed Rolfe coming with a heavy luggage towards the palace. 'Hello, cousin' he grinned 'Good to see you again.' I tried to smile back but I felt that he had a purpose.

The palace was decorated wonderfully. I was helping my father to welcome the guests & he introduced me with the other noblemen of the province. 'Son, I think you must settle down now.' He said suddenly. 'I'm thinking about the same thing, dad.' I smiled. Father hugged me tightly 'I know you'll keep the family honour.'

The ball began. I was waiting alone at a corner for Pocahontas but she wasn't anywhere. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to find Pocahontas. She was wearing a golden ball gown & her shoulders were bare. She let her raven hair down to her hip & she was really looking temptating in the faint candle lights. I looked at Rebecca smiling at a distance. 'Rebecca helped me to dress for the ball.' Pocahontas smiled shyly 'How do I look?' 'Just perfect.' I kissed her hand leading her to the ball. I took her one hand in mine & placed another around her waist. I drew her closer & began to dance with the soft graceful music. The golden candle light was sparkling in the black orbs of her eyes. She smelt like wild flower. I could feel her soft warmth against my skin as we got closer. We forgot about the world around us.

'You're a wonderful dancer.' I smiled. 'Your mother taught me to surprise you.' She grinned.

'I'm so happy with you.' She rested her head on my shoulder. 'So am I.' I pulled her more closer. Her copper skin was glittering brightly. I could feel her warm breath on my face. We were so close. I placed my palm across her face & drew her closer. Her eyes were closing to feel the coming kiss.

But suddenly someone tapped her shoulder 'May I have this dance?' we tuned to find Rolfe. She looked at me helplessly. 'Go, It's just a social reunion.' I whispered 'We can't create a scene here'. She gave me an unhappy look & joined him.

The next moment I joined Rebecca in another dance. I noticed that she looked a little pale. 'Tell about you.' I tried to begin the conversation. 'Everything as before.' She replied dryly 'You're so lucky to find someone at last.'

I looked into her eyes 'But how about you?'

'Let's drop this conversation.' She spoke sadly & ran away from me.

**Thoughts/ Comments/ Suggestions? Pls, let me know.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW more before the next one comes.**


	21. Chapter 21

I saw Rolfe & Pocahontas were dancing. But she seemed a little uneasy with him. Still we managed to escape glances for many times. But I was becoming impatient gradually. May be it's time to interfere them.

To my relief I found everyone had accepted Pocahontas warmly. No one commented about her difference. But I needed to give the credit to her. She really knew how to be a perfect lady. I felt really proud for that.

I was talking with Rebecca & other cousins to share my experiences with them. They always adored me & now they also adored my girlfriend. 'At last you fall for someone.' Rebecca smiled.

Suddenly we startled by a painful scream. I found Pocahontas sitting on the floor holding her ankle. I looked up to see Rolfe grinning towards me. Rebecca rushed at Pocahontas's side to help her. Fortunately she didn't break her ankle. But I saw it clearly that Rolfe tripped her over. I couldn't resist my temper. I rushed to him when he was whispering something to my father & grabbed his collar 'Why you humiliated her?'

Suddenly I found father standing between us. He was staring at me 'Where are your manners John? You are humiliating me in public. Did your little savage girlfriend teach you this?'

'But dad….' I tried to protest but he stopped me 'Don't make joke in public. You can't dishonor my nobility.'

I felt really distressed. I found Pocahontas burying her head in Rebecca's shoulder. She was distressed too.

After the dinner the guests gathered in the great hall. Dad stood up to make an announcement.

'Ladies & gentlemen' dad cleared his throat 'I'm very happy to say that my son John Gorge Smith , the heir of my properties & title has returned among us.'

The crowd busted into applause. Dad smiled & looked at the audience & spoke 'I want to declare the coming engagement between Rebecca Rolfe & my son John Smith on the next Friday.'

I lost my words. I never knew anything about that,. I looked at Rebecca who was as shocked as me. Suddenly Pocahontas fainted in her arms.

My eyes met Rolfe's. He was grinning evilly.

**Sorry for a late one. I'm real busy for a while. So here is one before my birthday on 8 this month.**

**REVIEW pls,**


	22. Chapter 22

I felt that I needed to speak out now. So when all the guest were gone I faced my father.

'It's not justice dad.' I said firmly 'I'm already engaged with Pocahontas.'

Dad gave me a disbelieving look 'How can you do that, son? If you marry her you'll dishonor our aristocracy. She's not from a noble family.' He tried to make me understand 'Try to act wisely not with emotions.'

'I've taken my decision.' I announced to the rest of the family 'I'll marry her. She is not less than our status. She is a princess.'

'A savage princess.' Rolfe said from a distance. Dad gave him a supporting nod.

But mom stood beside me & said politely 'Please Gorge try to understand. Our time is gone. Let our child to choose his own path.'

But dad completely ignored her. He looked into my eyes & said in a cold voice 'IF you marry her, I'll disinherit you. All my properties & title will go to Rolfe.'

'I'll be glad to leave that.' I said without any second thought. I noticed that Rolfe's face filled with self satisfaction. I wanted to tell dad about that but he was completely blind about him.

Suddenly I saw Pocahontas climbing down the stairs with her luggages. Her eyes were red due to crying & she was very distressed. She never lost a battle before. I ran to her & took her hand. 'Let me go John.' She said in a cold voice 'I'll go back to my country. I don't want to disgrace you & your family anymore.' She broke into tears.

Rebecca gave me an affirmative look. I helped her to climb down & hugged her tightly "I'll go with you.' I whispered 'I'm leaving everything for you.'

She gave me a surprised look. The next moment I took her hand & walked out from the castle. Pocahontas gave me a loving kiss. 'You're great. But I think both you & your dad must think everything again properly. I think someone is behind this.'

I pressed her hand gently 'But now I've no way to go back.'

A carriage was waiting for us outside. I saw Rebecca standing beside it in the dark. She was crying too. I hugged her 'Sorry my friend.' 'Everything happened because of me.' She sobbed.

'No, none of we can be blamed for this.' I tried to console her.

Suddenly she looked into my eyes & whispered 'I know, Jon who is behind everything, who filled your father's head with silly thoughts. He is none but my brother, John Rolfe.'

**REVIEW if u READ this.**

**If you've any suggestion about the plot, pls let me know.**


	23. Chapter 23

At last we reached Virginia. But all these times I couldn't reason dad's strange behavior. I knew he loved me but it was simply strange.

But Pocahontas was thinking just opposite to me. In her opinion, Rolfe had poisoned my father's mind. But we needed to talk to settle all the matters. Both of us lost our senses due to anger. But I completely denied her idea. 'I've no way back there.' I told her once. But she smiled sadly 'I can feel there's something wrong. One day everything will going to be alright.' I always hoped that. Although I showed my stubbornness outside but inside I was breaking to leave my family forever. I loved them too much. I was breaking & tearing inside for my decision. A part of me was saying something was really wrong & my father couldn't be so bad as he seemed that day.

Thomas & Maria welcomed us warmly. But they were surprised with our sudden return. When he heard everything, Thomas also agreed with Pocahontas. 'I think both of you needed to talk for a while.' 'Agh,' I just felt annoyed with their silly ideas 'I don't know what to do then. I just had to choose one path & I followed my heart. I've no way to go back now.'

"John,' Pocahontas stepped nearer to me to look into my eyes 'The man, who can give birth to a son like you, can never be so heartless. I know Rolfe. He has bigger plans. It was only a p0art of his game.'

I melted inside with her comforting words. Inside I was suffering too to leave my family like that. I loved them too. But I had no way to be with them again. 'It's too late dear.' I smiled sadly. 'May be its not. Just never lose your faith.' She walked near me & kissed my forehead with great love & tenderness. I sighed. At last I began to feel at home after all these internal conflicts inside me.

The wise Powatan also heard everything. He patted my shoulder fatherly 'Son, I think you must see the truth though all the lies & make your father to see that too. You must find your real rival.'

I understood. Pocahontas was sitting beside me beside the fire. Her copper face was shining like a red rose in the dim glow of the fire. She looked into my eyes & smiled 'Now you feel comfortable.' She moved near to caress my cheek gently. I buried my face in the mass of her raven hairs. She was always beside me when I was distressed. She was doing that too now.

Both Powatan & other settlers agreed about our marriage. The whole village & Jamestown soon became busy to make preparations of the union of two different worlds for the first time.

Now two weeks later I was standing at the altar waiting for her. She walked down along the aisle with her queenly grace. We said our vows. We declared as man & wife. At last we kissed & the audience busted into applause.

'I was waiting for this day through all my life.' She whispered in my lips. 'At last we're together.' I touched her lips more passionately again.

Everything was like a dream. But still we had a long way to go. But this time I wasn't alone anymore. I had my love beside me as my shadow.

**I'm wonder if anyone is still reading. But the story isn't over yet. So REVIEW to get the next.**


	24. Chapter 24

The moon was shining bright & we were sitting by the river. The silver water was washing our feet.

Pocahontas was glittering like a wild forest flower beside me. I cupped her chin to see her beautiful face. I felt her shivering at my touch. Her eyes were closed & she was looking absolutely breathtaking in the faint moonlight.

'Are you happy with me?' I pulled her closer touching her lips gently. 'Never been so happy in my life.' She melted in my touch.

We didn't know how long we stood like that silently into each other's arms. Suddenly she raised her face & looked into my eyes. 'John' she whispered 'I want to see you tonight in whole.'

My whole body shivered at the tone of her voice. "Me too.' I whispered meeting her lips in a warm kiss again. But the kiss grew deeper & deeper & we forgot to breath. Suddenly her small hands grasped my shirt tightly & the next moment I found them torn into pieces.

'You're wonderful.' Her eyes widened as she looked at me. Her fingers began to tracing my body. 'Ah, Pocahontas.' A moan escaped from my lips. I removed her sleeves from her shoulder pulling her dress down up to her stomach. Her copper skin was glittering under the moon like pure gold. She was like a forest goddess. I couldn't take my eyes off her. 'You're beautiful even more than my wildest dram.' I whispered. She blushed. The red glow on her copper skin made her irresistible. I couldn't resist myself anymore. I lifted her off her feet & took her in my arms. Her arms found their way around my neck.

At last the softness of our wedding bed welcomed us for the first night of our love making.

The next morning I woke up late. I found Pocahontas was ready with the breakfast. 'Oh, sleepy head are you awake?' she sat beside me.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was so gorgeous!. I pulled her down in the bed & whispered 'I can sleep more if you sleep with me again.' 'You're shameless!' she giggled blushing furiously.

But we broke by a hard knock at the door. I put on my dresses & opened the door to find Ben & Thomas.

'The new governor is coming today.' Ben panted. 'Here the official letter.' Thomas handed the letter at me.

I read the letter twice. The new governor was none but my father Lord Gorge Smith.

But we were interrupted as we heard a noise from the port.

'What's that?' Pocahontas stood beside me. All of us looked outside curiously. The ship carrying the governor had arrived.

'Get ready to welcome the governor.' Ben hurried us 'John & Mrs. Smith we must go to the port.'

All of us ran to the port to welcome the new governor. 'May be it's a chance to make everything up with your father.' Pocahontas whispered in my ears. 'Let us hope so.' I pressed her hand for support.

But we froze as the governor stepped out of the ship. He walked near us & gave us a nasty look. 'We meet again, Smith.' Rolfe , the new governor smiled.

Blood drained away from Pocahontas's face & I was shocked. 'Where is my father?' I gritted my teeth as I had no intention to talk with him.

'He died on the way to Virginia.' He smiled 'He was really heart broken by the news of your marriage with this savage woman.'

Pocahontas was shivering beside me as Rolfe gave a dirty smile towards her.

Then he looked at me & smiled again 'You could be in my place now, if you listened to him. But I'm the lord of Essex now.'

He walked away proudly leaving us in a state of shock.

**Now the plot thickens again. REVIEW more to get the next one.**


	25. Chapter 25

I watched my sleeping wife. Her arms were wrapping me tightly & her chest was rising & falling slowly with her each breath. I watched her silently for a long time. She was such a beauty! Her copper skin was glittering in faint moonlight. She was looking like the sleeping beauty from the old fairy tale.

Four months had passed since our lives turned upside down. I left my home, my father died & Rolfe became the governor. He always tried to keep me busy till midnight. I knew he got a cruel pleasure by keeping me away from my pregnant wife. Yes, Pocahontas was carrying my child. Our child! When I heard the news from her I pulled her off her feet & spun around. I couldn't tell how much happy I was.

'I should give a gift to you.' I buried my face in her mess of raven hair. Her eyes glittered with joy. 'What is that John?' she beamed. 'We'll spend a whole day together in somewhere alone.' I kissed her red lips gently. Her eyes filled with tears of joy. For last four months we could spend a few times together. Each & every day I had to work till midnight. When I returned I found my tired pregnant wife in deep sleep. The next morning when I got ready for my work I found her crying in the kitchen alone. I tried to console her but her mood swung badly. She had become over emotional. When I tried to console her she threw me out of the house. 'Go away, John with your work.' She shouted 'I'm nothing to you.' Then she shut the door on my face. I could understand about her condition but I had no other way. I had to work under Rolfe & obey his orders to provide my family.

But while working I found some papers one day. That was very suspicious. There were some agreements with some other companies about the colonies & that was very weird. I startled as someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Rebecca, my child hood friend. She smiled when our eyes met. 'How are you Rebecca?' I tried to smile.

'I'm sorry, John.' She sat beside me placing her comfortable arm around me 'I'm sorry about everything.' 'It's alright.' I patted her shoulder. She looked around her & suddenly she brought her head closer to me 'Can you meet me tonight, please?' I gave her a puzzled look & replied 'Alright.'

The great clock rang twice. It was midnight. I got up from my bed & tiptoed to the door. I threw the cloak over me & walked near the boundary wall. I found Rebecca waiting for me outside the boundary wall.

'What's the matter Rebecca?' I asked her. I found her face wet with tears. She threw herself in my arms & spoke in a broken voice 'My bother Rolfe has killed your father. Now he is planning to kill you & Pocahontas to get the title. Then he'll invade the natives.'

'But my father deleted me from the heir ship.' I gave her a surprised look. Rebecca placed a paper on my palm. I frowned & opened it to find the will of my father. It was clearly written that me & my future heirs would be the lord of Esexx. 'See that!' Rebecca smiled 'You're the true lord of Esexx & the governor of Virginia.'

'Thanks Rebecca for telling the truth.' I pulled her face closer & kissed her forehead. But we were broken by a muffled cry from behind. I turned to find Pocahontas standing at a distance. Tears were running down along her cheeks. 'That's why you're ignoring me, John?' her voice broke. I walked near her & took her hands 'Pocahontas, let me explain.' I tried to reason her. But she didn't listen. She freed her hands from me & ran away.

'Pocahontas ,wait.' I called her from behind but she disappeared in the dark.

**Hey, Where are my reviewers? Have you given up this story? Please come back to me.**

**REVIEW to get the next one.**


	26. Chapter 26

I searched her whole night but there was no sign of her. I walked into her village. I meet Nakoma at the entrance. She gave me a cordial smile 'Searching for Pocahontas?' 'Yes' I nodded. She took me near a tepee where I found her sobbing on her bed.

'Pocahontas.' I walked inside & placed my hand on her shoulder 'Please forgive me.'

But she moved my hand away 'Go away John. I don't want to see you.' 'Please, look at me.' I cupped her face to meet her eyes. But she didn't look at me. 'Please darling!' I tried to apologize but she freed herself from my grip & ran away from the room. 'Pocahontas' I tried to follow her but she vanished into the woods. I sat on the ground. I was hungry & tired. From last night I hadn't eaten anything & I felt very tired. I buried my face in my knees. I was startled by a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Powatan. He gave me a fatherly smile 'Pregnant woman! Don't take it otherwise, son.' I stood up to meet him. His smile melted my worries. She was just over emotional. Oh, I should deal with her more gently. 'Let's eat son.' Powatan said. 'No, father.' I smiled 'I'll eat with her.' 'Alright' he walked away.

I knew where she was. The only place could give her peace- grandmother Willow. I walked along the forest paths thinking about the last night. I never thought Rolfe could be so mean. He killed my father for the title. Now he was planning to kill me & Pocahontas to clear his way!

I reached the glade where we once shared our first kiss. I could see the back of an lonely woman sitting alone beneath the tree. She was so lonely. I knew she was my Pocahontas. I walked near her to touch her shoulder. 'I'm sorry.' I whispered. She raised her tear stained face to meet me. I sat beside her. 'I love you.' She whispered back 'I should remember that Rebecca is your friend.' 'It's nothing, dear.' I kissed her forehead with great love. 'Can you forgive me now?' I smiled.

She didn't say anything but tiled her head to meet my lips. My eyes were closing instinctively to feel the coming kiss. But suddenly I noticed something...

It was Rolfe who was aiming his pistol to my Pocahontas & his finger was about to press the trigger. 'Pocahontas, look out!' I threw her out of the way.

The next moment I found myself lying on the ground with a sharp pain in my side.

'John!' Pocahontas ran beside me. I could see the pure fear in her eyes. My hands were clutching my wounds. My vision was becoming hazy. I saw Rolfe was walking near me. I could hear his maniacal laughter 'Fools. Last night I followed my sister & I waited here to get you together. Now I've my chance.'

Pocahontas ran towards him & grabbed his collar tightly 'You monster, you hurt my John.' 'Oh, dear' Rolfe shook his head slowly pulling her closer 'Then Lady Pocahontas marry me because your husband Lord John Smith is dying.'

'I'll not marry you.' She spat on his face. I could feel my life blood was running out of my body. I couldn't breath or see anything clearly. But among the haziness I could see Rolfe's Pistol was pressed against Pocahontas's gut. Although Pocahontas was trying hard to free herself but Rolfe was much stronger than her. I pulled my sore body on the ground- half crawling & with my free hand & bit his leg with all my might. 'Ow' he screamed & the bullet missed the target.

The next moment Rolfe fell on the ground, motionless. Rebecca was standing at a distance with a smoking pistol in her hand. I didn't know where she had came from but I guessed that she had followed us too.

I was lying on the ground, too weak to hold my wounds. My breathing was labored & my blood had stained the green grass dark red. Pocahontas ran beside me to take my head on her lap. She took my hand & pressed it on her cheek. Rebecca was trying to stop my blood flow. Her eyes were full of tears too. 'Thank you Rebecca.' I tried to smile. She said nothing but her tears were soaking her dress. 'No, John' Pocahontas buried her face in my palm 'Don't leave me John.' I could see her tears running along her copper cheeks. A side of her cheek was stained with my blood from my bloody palm. 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me.' I tried to smile weakly.

'I'll always forgive you.' I could hear her broken voice. I smiled to hear the words. My world was becoming darker & darker. I could feel my strength was leaving me. The world was disappearing from my sight.

At last everything lost into endless darkness.

**Are you crying? Sorry for a depressing chapter. You can hate me for doing this but I had no other option.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading. I know many of you're still reading this. I request all of you to REVIEW this chapter to make me feel better.**

**Please REVIEW whoever, whenever & where ever reading this.**


	27. Chapter 27

_I was standing beside a river. I could see my beloved standing at the other side of the river. 'Pocahontas' I called her on the top of my voice. But it seemed she couldn't hear me. I tried to cross the small river but the river grew larger & larger & turned into the sea at last. I couldn't see her anymore.' Pocahontas.' I fell on my knees but no one could hear my cry._

It was very hard to breath. When ever I tried to move an unbearable pain stopped me. I could hear many voices around me but at last my mind stopped to only one voice. A soft hand was tracing my face. I opened my eyes to find a pair of beautiful dark eyes was watching me. 'Pocahontas!' I whispered. The eyes moved a little & then I could see the tears ran down from them.

'I was so afraid John.' She buried her face in my chest. I placed my arms around her to stroke her raven hair. Oh, I couldn't even die without her. I inhaled her maddening fragrance. Oh, how much I missed that.

'John' A soft voice spoke from behind. We broke the hug to find my mother entering into the room with Rebecca. 'My baby!' She ran beside my bed. 'How could I leave with out you, my baby!' she kissed my forehead. I noticed that she was wearing the black dress of widow. The sorrow of the death of my father began to kill me again. If I knew about Rolfe's plan before, I could stop him.

'I'm sorry mother.' I whispered. Mother kissed my forehead 'No baby, we're sorry. We should respect your decision. Your father felt that after your departure but he couldn't get the chance to apologize.'

'I love you mother.' I smiled. 'I love you too baby.' Mother stood up handing me a letter 'It is the last letter from your father.' Then she kissed Pocahontas's forehead 'I'm very glad to have you in our family.' 'I'm honored, mother.' Pocahontas smiled. My mother kissed her cheeks once again & whispered 'Take care of the little John inside you.' Pocahontas blushed & mother left the room.

Rebecca took my hand & smiled 'It's ok John. The court has pardoned me for saving the life of the governor Lord John Smith.'

'Thank you Rebecca.' I smiled back. She left the room to meet my well wishers including Thomas, Ben & other settlers & tell them the news of my current condition. Whole Jamestown was worried about my condition. All of them knew the truth now & my true identity.

When we became alone again Pocahontas brought her face closer to me. Her maddening fragrance made me dizzy again.

'I was very worried about you.' She pouted like a child 'Don't leave me again.'

'I never will.' I pulled her face closer 'But can you forgive me now?'

'Why? She gave me a puzzled look. 'For this!' I crackled & crushed my lips against her soft ones. Her fragrance was driving me mad & she tasted like the wild berry.

'Yes,' she giggled after breaking the kiss. I began to feel tired after all these exertion or probably due to the effect of the drugs to reduce my pain. I was feeling dizzy again.

Pocahontas began to sing a old lullaby in her language. My eyes became heavier & heavier. At last I drifted into deep sleep holding her hands in mine.

Surely one day we would build a bridge of love between two worlds with my Pocahontas & my unborn child. There we'd love each other & forgive each other always.

_-The end of CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?-_

**REVIEW the last chapter. We're near to do a century. Please contribute to touch the land mark & make me proud.**

**From now on I'll update my another Pocahontas story 'Rain' **

**Coming soon for the fans of 'Can You Forgive Me?' – The sequel 'I shall always forgive you.- when John Smith & Pocahontas are about to find happiness a threat of war & the return of Ratcliffe will make their life difficult again.**

**Acknowledgments-**

**PocahontasJohnSmithForever-**** Thanks to you my constant reader & reviewer & loyal friend & the most attentive reader of this story. Sorry for paining you sometimes with my delays of updating but without your help & suggestions this story will never be finished.**

**Pocismithever-**** Hi, I love your reviews & also the story 'My mind stopped to you' where we're sisters. **

**Sonchi- ****I love your reviews & stories too.**

**Fan Of Mrs. Pocahontas Smith-**** you've given me only one super long but very interesting reviews. Thanks.**

**Cakeface- **** I love your loyal & wonderful reviews.**

**Love & Fighter-**** thanks for being such wonderful reader & reviewer & inspiring me in the end of the story where there was a review crisis.**

**Now my heartiest thanks to all the numerous people who had added this story to their favourite lists & alerts. I really want to shout out your names but it will be very long list. So a big shout out for them. Also thanks to all the silent readers who never tell me about their presence but I know about them from the number of hits to this story. **

**I don't know if anyone will read this story in future but if anyone does, my thanks to them too.**

**I've never thought to get so many responses for this story & it was originally a two chaptered story. But your love to this story helps me to turn it into a full bloomed story. Thanks to you for making this my most successful story in my Pocahontas fandom.**


End file.
